The Son of Victory: Discovery and Sacrifice
by SirronRocks
Summary: The Primordial Gods are awakening at the worst possible time. As the camps prepare for war with Gaea, Olympus has another problem on the horizon. But, alas, one demigod finds himself at the centre of all the chaos. He awakes with no memory, but is quickly told what is coming to him. He must raise a force and hold off the Primordials.
1. A Rude Awakening

Fanfic

Josh

I opened my eyes and found two beady little black eyes gazing back into mine.

The rat tilted its head; clearly wondering what on earth this demigod was doing sprawled all over the attic, asleep. The rat had been peacefully nibbling at the (now redundant) mummy's bindings when a glowing light had appeared in the attic and this purple-eyed demigod crashed onto the attic floorboards.

I struggled to my feet, bones and head aching. I gazed about myself in wonder. The attic that I'd woken up in was covered in demigod treasures and had a dusty old mummy in the corner. A scarf was mounted on the wall and had a plaque underneath, with the words "The scarf of Aphrodite, found by Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase" inscribed on the metal.

'Percy Jackson?' That name sounded…familiar. But why that name? Why do I remember that name, yet nothing else of my past?

I found my way downstairs only to disturb a worried-looking satyr and an ancient centaur playing some card game, at a large rounded table. The satyr sprang up from the table, holding his fists up, and shouted.

"Trespasser! Chiron, do something!"

The centaur, 'Chiron', rolled his eyes at the satyr and turned to face me. As he came to look me in the eye his expression went from one of boredom to one of pure shock. Without batting an eyelid, he punched me round the face, knocking me out cold.

"Grover… call a counsellor's meeting. And bring me some rope."

Ten minutes later, I was strapped to a chair at the table while a (rather scary) red-haired, muscular girl sharpened a knife opposite me.

"Clarisse, do you have to do that every meeting we have? It's really off-putting, and we have serious matters to attend to."

Moaned a grey-eyed, clearly intelligent blonde.

This was Annabeth Chase, that girl who retrieved the scarf. But where was Percy?


	2. I Dislike Spears

Chiron stood tall and majestic at the head of the table as he waited for the chatter amongst the head campers to cease. I was to his right, engaged in (what I thought was) the scariest staring contest of my life with Clarisse. Seriously guys, if you value your dignity, then don't do it. I swear that girl could send medusa crying for her mother.

So yeah, the meeting was in full swing, the Stoll brothers snickering to themselves at some hidden joke, Annabeth with her trademark 'This is serious business' stare, and the various cabin leaders were, to their credit, not particularly freaked out by the memoryless demigod strapped to what I had dubbed 'The evil dining chair of doom'.

Chiron raised a hand as some blonde haired kid walked in. I say kid, but he's probably around my age, and he had this aura of power. I'd say he was a son of zeus, and a worthy opponent. But that wasn't why I'm mentioning this. It was the overwhelming feeling I got, that I knew this guy from somewhere. Whatever it was, it scared me, and as he caught sight of me, he went into total rage mode.

A coin flew into the air from his hand, he caught it and the next thing I know, Jason Grace is stood on the table holding a golden spear to my neck.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't run you through right now, you traitor!"

The whole 'attacking the prisoner' thing came to a shock to pretty much everyone else in the room, and they all jumped back a step or two. I don't blame them.

The only person in the room able to keep their cool was the centaur, Chiron, and slowly he walked up to Jason, putting one hand on the spear shaft.

"Jason, I don't know why you're doing this, but he has lost his memory. The person you see before you is not the person you think you are attacking. Put that spear away, and we'll sort this all out. You can start by telling us how you know Josh."

How did Chiron know my name, and why was this 'Jason' attacking me on sight? Seriously guys, my mind is all messed up right now, I don't know left from right, all I know is who I am, what I can do, and that gods are real.

I rolled my eyes and glanced back at the table. Everyone was quiet; Annabeth was taking notes in the corner and looked up at me expectantly.

"Umm…was I thinking out loud back there?" I asked the campers. A few of them nodded their heads. I sighed. It was going to be a long day, and the whole 'not having a clue what I was doing here' thing was really getting on my nerves.


	3. Annabeth Writes Notes

Josh

It's not everyday you wake up with no memory and blonde people attack you, but hey, it felt natural. I wanted to shout ' I do this everyday!' at this Jason guy, but I think he'd probably stab me. And by looking at him, this disgustingly good-looking, obviously a natural leader, just plain...awesome. I feel that this Jason has titan-fighting experience. He had that slight look of sadness in his eyes, like he had seen great battles and felt the loss of those around him. Or he was mentally retarded. Either one.

Chiron had taken me, Jason and Annabeth into some side room of the big house, and Annabeth was obviously trying to solve the mystery. The mystery that had no clues to it. She had told me she was a child of Athena, which obviously meant she could solve it. She was hot as hell, and had attitude too, but damn that girl was cocky. She seemed to know what she was doing, which was good.

Chiron kicked off proceedings by asking Jason what he knew about me. Jason glared at me, then turned to Chiron and Annabeth (she was writing it all down, 'documenting it' as she called it) and told his story.

"I encountered this...this traitorous, rouge demigod when I was on a simple recruitment mission. Your standard 'Go in and grab these two demigods while not alerting the manticore that's attempting to eat them' mission. It was at some high school, there were two demigods, a young boy and his older sister."

Chiron and Annabeth looked funnily at each other, like it had triggered some old memory. Jason raised an eyebrow, but carried on with his tale.

"I was with two young recruits from Camp Jupiter, instructing them on this kind of mission, and we were approaching the back entrance of the school when this fool came darting out the doors with a whole legion of dracanae slithering after him. He knocked right into me, and I was on the floor grappling with him when I saw my two recruits get dragged away by the Manticore. I never saw those two again. When I glanced back over at Josh, he was gone. I felt a fluttering of wings, and he was flying me away. He dropped me off, and said 'Juno sent me. Go back to camp.' "

I sighed and put my head in my hands. It was apparent I had unintentionally killed these young demigods. A wave of grief hit me, and I spoke to Jason.  
"What were their names, Jason?"

He gave me a look of several emotions; confusion, pity and anger were all engulfed in that one glance up at me.

"Josh, their names were Stanley Richardson, son of Mars, and Courtney Bull, daughter of Aphrodite. The brightest demigods I've seen for a long time."

I let out a tear. I had murdered these demigods. Their blood was on my hands. My fault. I had no idea what I'd been doing there, but grief hit me like a hammer. Jason walked over, and put a hand on my shoulder. Compassion? From him? But I was in no state to argue, and so I looked up at him, and simply said sorry. He looked me dead in the eye, and said " I know."

We sat there in silence. Me and Jason stared at each other across the table; my eyes full of remorse and his eyes full of pity. What a fun meeting.  
Annabeth, who'd been sat there quietly scribbling away the whole time, decided to play 20 questions with me and ask me all about myself. Jason walked off, Chiron did too, and so I was getting a one-on-one interview with the smartest demigod around.

She asked me all kinds of questions, and so I figured I'd just put her notes down in this neat little form.

Hair: Blonde, long, swept to the left

Eyes: A resounding purple

Height/Body build: Tall, 184cm. Not overly muscular but is well toned. ( this means he does have all the muscles, but they are not huge. Strong, but not large)

Skin color: White, european

Scars/piercings/birthmark/tattoos: has a scar running down the left side of his neck. He has a sleeve tattoo styled on ancient greek artwork and tribal patterns.

Powers: Nothing controllable; When fighting, the more danger Josh is in, the stronger and faster Josh gets, swinging Kryasoar faster and hitting harder. In dire circumstances, Josh will spout wings for a quick getaway. ( Nike was a winged god)

Weapon(s): Kryasoar, a two handed, dual ended (darth maul style) celestial bronze sword. Also carries three celestial bronze throwing knives.

Disguised as: Kryasoar – Ring ~ throwing knives – 3 coins inside wallet

Strengths: Strong, mentally sound and tactically clever. Can drive, and is a master of hand-to-hand combat.

Personality: Sarcastic, overconfident but supportive, Joshua fights for those who are weaker then him. He is slow and suspicious of making friends.

Likes: Skateboarding, sparring, films and girls.

Dislikes: Bullies, scorpions

Friends: has no friends he knows of, but will treat people as well as they treat him.

Annabeth seemed impressed with her notes, and said " You can go explore the camp now. Feel free to use any of our facilities, and speak to Chiron about getting a cabin of Nike erected. You can stay with us in the athena cabin until then. "

As we turned to leave, a short, curly-haired kid with a toolbelt popped his head round the door.

"Annabeth! You must hurry!"

She grabbed him, and her expression hardened.

"What's the matter Leo?"

"It's the hunters! Thalia says they've come to either kill Josh or take him to Olympus!"


	4. I decide to blow up camp

Josh

I wandered out of the big house to see a platoon of teenage girls with their bows trained at the house. The campers were almost forming an audience, gathering in rows outside the house. They were about 30 meters away from the hunters, as if they were scared of what might come next. Chiron stood among them, a curious expression on his face. Jason and Grover stood on either side of him, both pulling abstract faces. Annabeth came hurtling out of the door behind me, almost knocking me off the wooden porch I was standing on.

The hunters were all different sizes, shapes, nationality and I could even swear there were some wood nymphs in there. One of the hunters had spikey black hair, gothic makeup yet a fancy tiara adorned her head. It's quite ironic really, making the moody kid wear the fancy crown. But anyway, she seemed to have some kind of authority, and as she saw Annabeth her glare (obviously directed at me) turned into a beaming smile. Annabeth ran over to her and threw her arms around the goth chick, like old friends.

I stepped onto the first step down the porch, warily watching the hunters. The lead hunter, the goth chick, said "There are three steps on that porch. You are two steps from hell. Come quietly and no one will get hurt." This made me laugh, as half of the hunters in the front row seemed inexperienced. One or two of them were trembling, as if they had never done this kind of thing before. Maybe they hadn't.

I stepped menacingly onto the second step, purely to see their reactions. One hunter gasped, and the goth chick glared at her. The hunter cowered under her gaze, and fell to the back of the group.

"I am Thalia Grace, lieutenant to Artemis. I advise that you stop where you are, or I will do everything in my power to destroy or detain you. That wouldn't be fun, for either of us, old friend." As soon as she said those words, memories flooded into my room. I feel to the ground, my brain a wildfire of information. My eyes burned, it felt like someone was just shoving memories through my face into my brain. I caught glimpses of me and Thalia fighting off some giant crab; us two laughing around a campfire along with some sandy-haired blue-eyed kid. I don't know who he was, but I could swear he was in a photo back inside the big house.

Annabeth had let out a small gasp as I fell, but that look turned to her usual curiosity as I stood back up, my purple eyes ablaze. I walked towards the hunters, hands up to signify my surrender.

Then my eyes turned white, and I lost all control of my body.

* * *

Cam

I had been sparring with the twins, Kat and Bonnie, when the hunters came. We are all children of Ares, but to be honest with you at times I felt more like I should be a child of something more peaceful. My godly parent should be the goddess of flowers, or summer, or something like that. But no, my father just had to be the god of war, and battle, and killing things. It came in handy in capture the flag, and on my way to camp, but apart from that I'd had no use for his skills.

So, back to the story, the three of us were practicing with swords in the arena when Clarisse stormed in and shouted: "Oi! You three! That Josh kid is about to get his butt whipped by the hunters! Come over and watch, it'll be a blast."

Seeing as it's impossible to argue with Clarisse, our little trio followed her over towards the big house. As we marched up the path to the big out, I could hear a guy cry out and heard the faint twangs of bows being fired. We arrived to the sight of a tall, blonde haired demigod swinging a dual-ended sword incredibly fast. The hunters were firing arrows at the boy, but they either had no effect or were sliced by the blades. This guy's eyes were white, and glowed with insane power.

He shouted "Enough!" and fired a shockwave into the group of hunters, sending them all flying. His eyes were truly burning, an intense white fire that occasionally dripped onto the floor. Campers ran, hunters were being thrown all over the place; the entire camp was in disarray. Chiron was shepherding the campers away from the big house.

I sprinted over to where Annabeth and Thalia were hiding, behind a fallen tree in the nearby forest. Flashes of light were shooting everywhere and you could hear the (almost musical) twangs of bows being fired in Josh/the thing's general direction. Annabeth was obviously working out a plan, and Thalia was firing her bow alongside her. Me, Clarisse and the twins all knelt behind the log, and Clarisse asked for instructions. Annabeth, after bandaging a small cut on her arm, looked Clarisse in the eye and said:  
"Attack plan Macedonia. Clarisse, you hold his attention. Twins, you attack him from the side. Thalia and I will stay here and shoot at him, try and drop his defense. Cameron...stab him in the back."

* * *

Josh

I had no idea what was going on. My head was a battleground, as I fought for control over my body with whatever was possessing me. I can't describe what it felt like, as I couldn't feel anything. All I could do was think about regaining my body, all I could do is fight for myself.

And fight I did.

* * *

Cam

Josh was putting up an insane fight. I was covered in sweat, 5 minutes in, and he was destroying us. Whatever had possessed him was truly powerful, as it seemed that he wasn't even trying. I dodged, ducked, parried, did everything to stay on my feet and keep us in the game. Clarisse on the other hand, went charging in, electric spear crackling, and was met with a shockwave that sent her smashing through the forest, knocking over a tree. The twins had (at some point, I couldn't tell) been sent flying, and Thalia had decided to take point, to take over from Clarisse.

Thalia was truly amazing, managing to score some nasty blows with her spear. Josh was focused intently on her when she brought out her shield, one with Medusa's head imprinted onto it, and it scared Josh half to death. He locked eyes with the gorgon on the shield, and didn't realize how close it was to his face. With a colossal 'Thunk!' it smashed into his face, bloodying his nose and sending him crashing to the ground. I hoped, for our sake, he stayed down. But no, that would be too easy, wouldn't it?

* * *

Josh

My face really, REALLY, hurt. All I could see was flashing, throbbing red pain. I staggered to my feet, completely disorientated and out of breath. I had no idea what had hit me, and didn't know why the campers and hunters were all holding weapons against me, aiming bows, and Thalia gave me evils.

What had I done this time?

But, before anyone spoke, a hunter strode forwards, and threw an impressive punch at me. It was so impressive, I didn't even move, and was floored by this small, 13 year old hunter.

"I will take him to Olympus." said Artemis.


	5. Leo makes a speech and my soul is purged

**Author's Note**

**Just going to say thanks to everyone for the submissions and reviews, it means a lot! All OCs which were submitted have been accepted, should I upload a form for people to fill in? Any ideas you guys have, feel free to send me a message! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
Please read and review! **

* * *

Josh

The pain in my eyes was intense. I hadn't felt it earlier, due to the adrenaline, but my eyes had been damaged in some way when I was possessed. I moaned and groaned, but the hunters just glared at me. I must have looked an idiot; we're all waiting outside some palace in Olympus (which is an awesome Greek city floating in the sky, long story) and I'm sat there rubbing my eyes and making noise. Artemis had given me a magical red blindfold, that I could see through and it increased the healing rate of my eyes. I was starting to like this bad-ass archery lady.

Artemis had simply teleported all of us to Olympus, and we'd been told that we'd have to wait an hour or so for her to explain the situation. The hunters were all lounging around a handful of benches waiting for us to be called through into the throne room. I just sat at a bench rubbing my eyes while Thalia tried her best to understand what had happened to me.

"Josh, do you remember the time-"  
"No."  
"Why? What happened to you?"  
"I don't know, okay Thalia? I can't remember anything past waking in the big house, and it really sucks."  
"Josh, the last thing I remember is me, you and Luke camped out for the night, down in Colorado. We were all going to sleep, when this stupid cyclops decided to attack us. You were asleep, and Luke was on guard duty. He woke me up, and was about to wake you when..."

Thalia's voice broke. It was apparent the memory hurt, and so I put my hand on her shoulder. She flinched at the contact, as if she still couldn't believe that I was alive. Then, she gently brushed my hand off of her shoulder.  
"I'm a hunter. We're not allowed...close relationships with boys. How are your eyes doing anyway?"  
"They hurt, but not as much as before. Whatever took over me... it's gone, for now, but seems to have melted away a bit of my eyes. Which sucks."

"We caught some...weird demigods the other day. Well, Artemis caught them, and told us to detain them. It appears that they must of had an encounter with Lycaon at some point, as one, the male, tried to transform on us. Luckily Artemis was on hand to drive the beast to the ground and pop a collar on his neck, forcing him to go back to normal. The girl surrendered, but we stuck a collar on her for good measure. Don't want to underestimate her. Feisty. But anyway, we're going to take them in the same time as you, so try not to aggravate them; I know you'd normally try and get them to transform, just so you can see what they look like in beast mode."  
She finished off with a laugh and a smile, holding my gaze but neither of us reading into it. Which was probably for the best. I think.

* * *

Cam

Chiron had assembled a meeting to unveil the Argo II. The whole camp was buzzing, and the campfire reflected that (as per usual). Leo was giddy as hell though, bobbing up and down, hands shaking, a beaming smile on his face. Annabeth was starting to feel happy too, and I can't blame her. She was so close to finding her Percy. I'd only met him once, when he'd been teaching us swordplay, but he just shone with this beautiful aura of power. Everyone looked to him for help; he was our unofficial leader, and seemed to be friends with _everyone._ I remember following his lead in the defense of Olympus, and wow he was brilliant! But he's just one guy, and it was Annabeth who came up with all the tactics. At the end of the day, she was his driving force.

Chiron began the ceremony, in a bellowing voice. (There was hundreds of campers in the amphitheater, as Percy's little deal with the gods made them own up to all their children.)  
"Campers, campers, settle down! Zeus almighty, the noise you lot make is terrible! We're gathered here to witness the unveiling of the Argo II, the amazing flying warship, the building of which was presided over by our very own Leo Valdez!"  
At this point, Leo walked into the centre of the amphitheater. And when I say walked, I mean stumbled and fell flat on his face. Not the best start to a groundbreaking speech.

* * *

Josh

I looked around myself in awe. This had to be the biggest room I'd ever been in, and to top it all off, there were 12 giant people sat on huge thrones at the end of the room. Giant people! I mean, that was something special. They seemed to be the oddest bunch of people ever; there was one man dressed up in fishing gear, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, you get the idea. I spotted one woman, wearing a traditional Greek dress, who I immediately wanted to run over and stab in the foot. It was Hera, as I recalled, and I just felt she knew what, or why, I had been in that attic. I _knew_ she was the key to my past.

I lunged forwards, determined to get to this stupid goddess, when Zeus spotted me and shouted "Quiet!"  
The room fell quiet. Which was a good sign. Everyone was interested in the subject of me, and these other demigods that Artemis had rustled up from somewhere. But I liked to think I was more important. But then again, if you're about to be judged by a handful of giant people on whether you should live or die, you don't really care about some strangers that get dragged along into it. In my mind, I was the star of the show.

"Son of Nike, come forwards. We'll deal with my...problems once we've sorted this peculiar demigod out. Josh, do you know why you've been brought here today?"  
"Because I felt like a holiday?"  
This brought a smirk to who I guessed was Apollo's face. Unfortunately it didn't have the effect on the other gods in the room.  
"Cheeky, overconfident, just like your mother." Zeus said the final word like an insult, and to this Hera grinned, her eyes full of venom.  
"Alas, that is not the reason why you're here. You are here because Lady Artemis believes that you have, at the very least, a fragment of the Primordial Goddess Ananke inside of you. I do not know the circumstances leading up to this, but it is for the best that Olympus investigates. And I'd love to have a chat with your mother, so we can always have one of our pleasant chats about that."  
Zeus motioned Apollo forwards, and the purging of Ananke began.

* * *

Cam

"And that, my friends, is why you should never trust beautiful ice-ladies. Thank you!"  
Leo concluded his speech and gave a wave, a bow and a curtsy before leaving the centre of the amphitheater.

Chiron looked about to announce his next guest, when the fireplace erupted and what looked like Zeus's hardcore brother shot out of the flames. He looked both bad-ass and majestic, with a natural air of authority.  
"I am Jupiter, the roman counterpart to the god you call Zeus. This ship should set sail immediately, or you will not get there in time; only pain will come if you wait another day. This is the first time we've brought the camps together, and so I come to you Greeks in good faith; go now and be one with the Romans! Mix your strength with Roman discipline and we will defeat Gaea!"

The giant god disappeared and the camp turned from a relaxed, party atmosphere to one of purpose; everyone was finding some way to help the Argo II set sail. Today. But one thing I was certain of, is that I was going on that boat. I wanted to go on my first quest, I wanted to fight Gaea, I wanted to see these purple demigods and befriend them.  
I _will go _on this epic journey.

* * *

Josh

I couldn't help but scream in agony as Ananke was ripped from my soul. I was on my knees, in the middle of the throne room. Apollo had his hands on my forehead, and was luckily human size. Otherwise, my head would be hurting a lot more then it already did. The process was almost done, and I saw the figure of a woman appear to my left, where all the energy had been flowing to.

The figure came into definition, and I was amazed at what I saw.  
A tall, stern looking woman with long, silky grey hair materialized in front of me. Her eyes were freakishly white, but other then that she was beautiful, in a scary way. She was wearing your bog standard Greek robes, and yet had military grade combat boots on. Go figure.  
The mood in the room went from one of chilled caution to one of immense suspense.

Ananke looked up at the Olympian gods, and laughed. A maniacal, disturbing and downright freaky laugh. I had a feeling I should get out of there, and as I turned I spotted the two demigods Thalia had mentioned earlier. I didn't get much of a look at them, because Ananke realized I was looking at them and promptly blew the floor up from underneath them. They fell. They were falling towards Manhattan from above the Empire State Building.

I did the obvious, impulsive, hero thing. I ran towards the hole and did a perfect dive through the hole. Which, as it turns out, was the best decision I could have possibly made.


	6. Skydiving is not as fun as it seems

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys, Josh here, OC submission is now closed. I will be supplying OCs by myself, and using the OCs that have been sent in. Thanks to everyone who applied, my mission is to fit all of them into this story, one way or another!**

**I was thinking about doing a story from one of Krono's demigods during the titan war? I might even have Josh as the main character:L help me out? Should I go for it?**

**Please R and R, share it with your mates, read it to your grandma, whatever!  
**

**Oh and Rick Riordan owns most of the characters in this book. DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

Josh

I was falling. And it was not fun. I wouldn't recommend it if you're not either A - trying to kill yourself or B - A child of Zeus.  
It's not cool. I had thought it was a good idea at the time and everything! I don't know what had come over me, but as soon as that crazy lady appeared I wasn't thinking properly, and dove for it.  
It felt natural, though, like I knew what I was doing, but now as I hurtled towards the concrete streets of Manhattan, I really wanted to kick myself. My brilliant idea had faded, but I decided to try the heroic thing anyway.

I don't know what had come over me when I had jumped. It's like some deep voice in the back of my mind had screamed "Jump!", and I'd reacted on impulse. At least I didn't miss, otherwise that would have been... interesting.

Anyway, I streamlined my body and sped up, catching the falling demigods. Or at least that's how I planned it to go. What really happened, was pretty freaking unlucky. I grabbed the guy by the arm, and when I did, he laughed. He laughed, gave me a wolfish grin, and pushed my arm away.  
"We are children of Zeus, little one."  
Little one? Who did this guy think he was? I was taller then him, for a start. Anyway, he linked arms with his sister and they slowed down. Unfortunately I didn't, and I carried on falling. This time, it didn't seem like I could channel 'evil goddess Ananke lady' and get away with it. This time. I had to protect myself.

I fell, and fell and fell and fell and fell, and fell some more. There's not really much to say at this point. I was rapidly approaching the ground, and had accepted my imminent death. Not like I'd had much of a life, but hell, you've still got to pray and reminisce and things like that. Ah the good old hours when Annabeth interviewed me. And then Leo burst in and told us that people were going to kill or capture me! Fun times. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

My prayers were answered. By a deep, Greek voice in my head. A stark contrast to my English twangs. I know, crazy right?

_Okay, Josh, or whatever it is that you call yourself, it's time to fly. You feel that ball of energy in your chest? You're going to need to direct it to your back. No, don't lower it, just slide it along. That's it! Now, this next step may hurt a bit, but it's worth it. Push the ball as far as it possibly can go, and then a little more. I hate to break it to you, but we're too close to the ground. Push once more and the wings will come out, and hopefully slow your fall enough to survive. Good luck, __Iesous out. Yeah, that's Ancient Greek for Joshua. Explains why you picked this name. Ugh, I hate it when this happens. Have fun!_

Well, I was so close to death even my head was talking to me. Or there was someone else up here with me. But I think it's the first option, because pfft who gets voices in the back of their head? No one, apart from when Gaea meddles around in there. But that's another story. This one is about discovering who I am. Or something like that, I don't know, Annabeth is making me write this and still calls it 'documenting'. I'm waffling on here, and Annabeth will kill me if I turn this into a blog or something like that.

I did as the crazy voice, _Iesous, _said and sure enough, a set of black, feathered, majestic wings spouted from my shoulder-blades. About time something happened, the fall was almost getting boring. I'm kidding, the fall can take as long as it wants. I'm not picky when it comes to falling. Unluckily, the wings spouted about 10 seconds before I hit the ground; long enough for my wings to have some effect, but no flight came to me. I smashed into the concrete sidewalk and rolled for about 10 metres, a writhing mass of black feathers and demigod. I think I scared a couple of mortals, although I'm not sure what they saw. One guy even dropped his hot-dog.

* * *

Josh

Around 5 minutes later, I opened my eyes and found two figures staring down at me; an average sized, black-haired guy and what looked to be his twin sister, also black haired. The guy was weird. He had one electrical blue eye and yet one golden-yellow eye, which was a bit...unnerving. The guy seemed friendly enough, with the scar across his forehead and general black or blue colored clothing. He was ever so slightly scary, and had a glare to match his father. Which, judging by our short conversation on the way down here, was Zeus. Which meant that his sister was a lightning child too. Oh dear.

But she was hot, and I'm talking electrifyingly hot. No pun intended. She had onyx-black hair that fell down to the middle of her back, and the same perfect blue eyes as her brother. She had a slim, athletic, even graceful figure, and her face had that care-free, friendly look to it. She looked like she smiled a lot. She was a stark contrast to the serious, deadly attitude of her brother.

I groaned, and managed to squeeze out a couple of words.  
"Who are you guys, and why does my head hurt so much?"  
This made the dude laugh, and he gave me a menacing reply.  
"Who are we? Who are you is the better question? I was so close to seeing my father again, but then you show up, being all 'Possessed by Ananke' and then stuff blows up and we end up falling from Olympus! You're so bloody lucky I don't tear out your throat right now! Now who are you?!"

I don't think this kid had realized, but he had picked me up and was attempting to hold me by my collar against the wall. It wasn't working for two reasons; Firstly, I had huge black wings spouting from my back, meaning I was a lot heavier then he'd expected. Secondly, I was taller then him. I'm pretty tall, and it freaking sucks. My feather grated against the harsh bricks of the wall, and the pain made them jolt and disappear. I studied the expressions on the demigod's face. He seemed to go through a whole range of emotion, switching between curiosity and rage with ease. I then realized he had been talking to me, and came up with my favorite answer.

"I don't know."

"Shut up and tell me what you know!"

"My name is Joshua, but call me Josh. I am a demigod. My godly parent is, or rather was, the embodiment of victory - Nike. I woke up about 6 hours ago, in the Big House at Camp Half-Blood. I don't like scorpions. And if you don't let go of me very soon, I'm going to destroy you."

At this, the girl put a hand on one of the guy's arms, and fixed him with a glare. A glare that said, "I'll handle it from there.", whilst looking him in the eyes.  
"Michael, let go of him. I will handle it from here. We don't want to stay here for long, as the hunters are surely on their way down."  
Wow! Her voice! It was melodious and yet cold at the same time; she sounded young and peaceful but ancient and battle-scarred at the same time.

"Alright Luna, you handle this. I'm warning you, he smells...bad. Like monsters. But old ones at that. Just like Ananke smelt." He finished this off with a growl, and I had to hide my laugh; a teenage guy growling at me? Add that to the wolfish grin, and looks like we've got a wannabe werewolf here!  
It was almost embarrassing to watch.

As it turns out, when he lowered his arms I couldn't hold it in much longer and I let out a stifled laugh. I found this weirdly hilarious, the demigod who thinks he's a big bad wolf. Unfortunately, he heard me.  
"Luna, remove this infernal collar that those hunters put on me. Don't try to stop me."  
Luna looked bemused, as if she was dreaming. She gracefully walked up to Michael, and placed her hands on the strange, silver collars that they were both wearing. They didn't look physically sound, but they glowed with what seemed like moonlight. But this moonlight was intense, was painful, was...wrong. She frowned, clenched her fists on the band and tore it apart. Where it broke, a strange, green energy seeped out of the collar, like an open wound.  
"I hope you know what you're doing, brother. You know I hate it when you...'negotiate.'"

"The work of Artemis." grunted Michael, and he gave a relived sigh. "It's good to be free of that infernal thing. Now, down to business."  
That infernal thing? This guy was talking like he was a hundred. He better have a decent reason for it, cause he was getting on my nerves. Why talk like an elderly scholar if you're just a teenager? He looked..16?  
He let out a small snarl, and hunched over in pain. Hair was growing...everywhere on his body. I can't describe it. It looked ugly. He grew, and grew, until he was about 8 foot tall.  
He was now a fair bit taller then me. Which sucked.

My brain went into action mode and I immediately began looking for ways to end this before it got ugly. I started pooling power into my back, and put my ring to my lips. I had no idea why, it just felt like the smart thing to do. Sure enough, when the golden band touched my lips, it jolted into action. As I pulled my head away, the golden band grew and transformed into a dual-ended **(AN: think darth maul)** celestial bronze sword. Engraved in the hilt was one word. Kryasoar. I held the sword at waist level, looked the wolf/demigod in the eyes and smiled. This was certainly going to be fun.

* * *

**AN: A huge shoutout to my friend 'Lycans' as he came up with both Michael and Luna, and will be doing a story on them two shortly. It sounds awesome, I've seen him write and it's pure class. So yeah, go follow him, make sure you keep a track of that story too!**

**Any questions or ideas or general comments, please review! I'd love to hear your feedback!**

_~ Josh_


	7. Coffee Break

**Author's Note**

**So guys, Mark of Athena's out! I haven't got it yet, but it should get here on monday, so hopefully I'll be able to read it then!  
I realize this is not going to run alongside the series, and things will happen in here that probably won't work out with what happens in MoA, so yeah. Do I have to mark this as an 'AU'?  
Catch you later,  
Josh**

* * *

Josh

The wolf/Michael dropped to all fours and charged me. I was in my 'super-awesome-combat-mode', and so as he galloped towards me I sprinted towards him. As I sprinted towards him I began spiraling my dual-ended sword. As he leaped off the ground, aiming for my face, I dropped to the floor and slid underneath the soaring werewolf. I flipped myself up and swung my sword instinctively; the flat of the blade connected with a furry face and the beast went flying to the ground.

I strode over to the beast, which was currently face-down in the pavement. I placed a foot on his shuddering, furry body. I was about to give him a cute little lecture on why he should take anger management, but before I could a couple of blunt, bronze arrows thudded into my chest. I staggered backwards with the blow, the barrage knocking me off of the wolf. I looked up to find who was firing the arrows, and boy was I shocked to see him down here!  
My attacker was Apollo, god of the sun.

"Josh, don't kill him. You will need him, and his sister, if you are to help prevent the rise of the Primordials. Ananke was just the first. Gaea is stirring, and I know for sure that the others will be quick to follow. Olympus needs you."  
Gee, he knew how to change someone's mind. It was almost as if he was charm-speaking me, but that's impossible. He was just...smooth. I sheathed Kryasoar and strode towards the god. I heard the werewolf stir, and a (luckily clothed) Michael came over too, along with Luna.  
"Hola! Demigods, let me take you to a cafe; we have a bit of talking to do."

* * *

Josh

About 10 minutes later, me, the twins and the god of poetry were sat around a table in some coffee place not far from Olympus. Apollo ordered us all a black coffee each, which obviously went down well. I hate those things. This was your typical Manhattan cafe; expensive, busy but brilliant. Shame it didn't change the awkward mood around the table; Apollo sat there, a beacon of joy and happiness, whereas me and Michael would hardly look at each other.

Luna watched my facial expressions as we sat, and seemed to figure out what was on my mind.  
"He'll calm down in a moment, he's had a bad day. He's not normally this...aggravated. You'll see."  
At this point, Apollo had stopped staring into space and finally realized he was in the room with us.

"Right, kids, Olympus is kinda busy preparing to fight Gaea and her army of giants, and yet the whole Ananke business means we have two major problems. Ananke is a primordial goddess, one of the gods that have been present since...well, forever. Ananke's brethren are, unluckily, on the verge of waking, and that spells big problems for Olympus. We've never had to face the primordial gods before, as they all seemed to fade or sleep. The fact that Ananke, of all others, is awake is a huge issue. She is the primordial goddess of force. Pure force."  
Apollo's voice quavered, as if he was in awe.  
"But anyway, Olympus must concentrate on the war with Gaea, as she and her giants are the bigger threat. Sadly, it falls to you. You three must muster an army, and fight Ananke. Fight her, and any of her kin she decides to awaken. Do this, and Olympus will ever be in your debt."

It was at this moment that Luna chirped up with a (rather good) question.  
"Apollo, how do we muster an army? Who can we call upon to fight Ananke? Surely it will take more then demigods to take down these primordials?"  
Apollo smirked devilishly, and laughed.

"You can gather demigods from Camp Jupiter, where demigods, both roman and greek, are meeting to address the problem of Gaea. Josh knows where it is. But taking down primordials... Olympus has allies. Find them."  
And with those (quite confusing) words, a flash of light blinded us, and Apollo was gone.


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note 9th of October 2012**

**I'm writing this to announce that I will be putting the Son of Victory on hold. I know you were enjoying it, but I had a bit of a writer's block and the story was a little...far-fetched. I will be going ahead with Josh's adventures in The Last Olympian (he'll be a demigod on Kronos's side) and go from there. After that, I will go back to this story and rewrite it. I'm sorry, but I've been under a lot of pressure recently, and I can't seem to get my writing going. I will start writing TLO (Josh) this weekend, and will only write on weekends. **

**So sorry,  
Josh**


End file.
